Lucifer's Heir: Becoming a Heir
by DalyaTheTurtle
Summary: Harry Potter the neglected twin of the boy-who-lived has a secret well actually two both could get him into a lot of trouble, but he doesn't care.
1. Prolouge

Lily and James Potter sat in the living room of their home in Godric's Hollow. In each of their arms lay two children, both where sleeping peacefully not making a sound except for a loud intake of breath every once and awhile.

While the children slept Lily and James were having an almost silent argument.

James voice was laced with desperation as he pleaded with his wife. "I just don't see why we can't leave them here Lily they're asleep and you know they don't wake up in the middle of the night like other children."

"You know exactly why James we have two out of three kids that are on the dark lord's hit list."

Lily was tired of her husband's immature thinking and behavior. She had married him when she believed he had grown up, but he still had these moments of immaturity that annoyed her to no end.

"How about I compromise with you, we go to the party at Sirius's house and we get Peter to babysit."

James stared pleadingly at his wife hoping she would allow it. He had never missed one Sirius's Halloween parties, and he didn't want to miss one now.

"I don't know; as much as I love Peter he isn't that good when it comes to being responsible" This statement was true the balding man was known to become nervous quickly and mess up easily.

"Trust me Lily, Peter will be on his best behavior I'll make sure of it please Lily I'm begging you" He made sure to give her the best puppy dog look he could manage.

"Fine he can do it just go floo him before I hit you for giving me that look." He handed her one of the small children, and quickly ran to the fireplace. Lily looked down at her two children they were only 15 months, and they had already developed so much. Felix, looked more like his mother with red hair, but he had his father's eyes which were a handsome hazel color, Harry, was the polar opposite, his jet black hair was untamed he was also more slender than his brother who was slightly overgrown. This was not due to lack of food but more so to Harry's faster metabolism.

While James was contacting Peter, Lily decided to put the two boys to sleep. She walked slow and steady making sure not to wake the two sleeping children. The nursery held two cribs and a number of magic toys. The room was decorated in Gryffindor colors red walls with gold trimming; this of course had been James idea, his Gryffindor pride never disappearing after his school days. Lily lay Harry down in the crib labeled with his name and did the same with his twin brother. She gave them both a soft peck on the cheek and left to put on her dress.

James head burst through the flames of Wormtail's fireplace. Wormtail jumped in surprise as James shout rang throughout the house "Wormtail are you home"

A nervous Peter Pettigrew appeared from behind the kitchen door. "Hello J-J-James I thought you where g-g-going to Padfoot's party."

"I am I just wanted to ask if you could take care of the kids tonight."

"Of course I'll take c-care of the kids' James" Sweat was pouring down his face, as his eyes darted back and forth across the room.

James examined his close friend and secret keeper something was off about him. He looked as if he was expecting someone to attack him at any minute. He reasoned that Peter looked like this on the daily basis, but even he could see that it was worse than usual.

"Peter are you okay you look pretty shaken up"

"I'm just a little afraid of being found by death eaters. I am a known member of the light." Peter sat down in his chair and tried to regain his composure.

"Oh well I can understand that, but you have nothing to worry about, we put up wards last week remember."

"I know, but it's still a little freighting." Peter's eyes once again traveled back and forth as if searching for an invisible being.

"You're coming to my house and you're one of the only people who can get in."

Peter let out a long sigh "I guess you're right; I'll be safe for one night at least" He rose from where he was seated and walked toward the fireplace. "I'll be over in a few minutes just let me get ready"

"I'll be going then; we'll probably be gone by time you arrive." With that James's head disappeared from the fire.

Peter quickly ran back into his kitchen and lifted his sleeve to reveal the dark mark. With his hand trembling he pressed the dark mark, and watched as it glowed for a quick moment.

Peter waited nervously for the creator of the mark to appear; his wait did not last long for only seconds after he pressed the mark Lord Voldemort stood before him.

"My lord thank you for answering my call," Peter tried hard not to tremble knowing any act of cowardice would cost him.

"This better be important Pettigrew and not a waste of my time otherwise you'll be sorry you ever called." The dark lord had been receiving many false calls lately, and he was begging to grow very tired of the whole ordeal.

"Of course my lord, this news should not disappoint you." Peter looked up at the dark lord whose intense stare told him to hurry and continue sharing his information. "Well you see my lord the Potter's have left their home to attend a party. They've left the children in my care for the night."

"Very good Pettigrew you will be greatly rewarded for this information. Now tell me the address so I can end the final threats to my existence."

"The Potter's live in Potter cottage in Godric's hollow"

The dark lord disapparated from Wormtail's home as soon as the words left his mouth.

Pettigrew was overwhelmed with regret as soon as the dark lord had left. He sat on the floor and rolled himself into a ball. "What have I done?" He rolled back and forth on the floor repeating the same thing over, and over.

Miles away the lord Voldemort arrived in front of the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow. He looked at the doorway for a few moments before he blasted the door of its hinges; it was quiet in the house nothing could be heard, this was exactly what he had wanted, no one hindering his path to the Potter twins. Although it would have been nice to remove the older Potter's that had been a constant thorn in his side.

The dark lord walked slowly into the house, he thought the Potter's might have added extra security to their home. If this was true he was sure the Potter's and Dumbledore would be alerted; this couldn't happen if he wanted his plan to go correctly.

Voldemort now stood in the doorway of the living area he glanced over the room quickly before pulling out his wand. He cast a special revealing spell that would enable him to see all protection spells cast in the room. What he saw surprised him, the only protection that the house had was on the stairs and that was only a simple stinging jinx.

_This is pathetic; it is as if they expected the charm to last forever. If it is this easy getting in to Longbottom's house, I'll be in power by next week._ The dark lord shook his head and continued up the stairs before he could waste any more time on his thoughts.

Voldemort almost seemed to skip up the stairs, as he thought of the look on Dumbledore's face when he found his only hope dead under his watch.

When he entered the hallway he found five doors located upstairs. One door stood at the end of the hallway while the four others stood adjacent to each other on opposite sides of the hallway. The door across from Voldemort read "Master Bedroom." His entrance was in the door directly to the right of it that had a plaque that read "Nursery."

Voldemort smiled viciously as he strode toward the nursery his plan would finally be complete. He blasted down the door with a casual flick of his wand hand.

When he entered the room he was immediately met by the sound of a wailing child. In the room he saw two children standing up looking toward the disintegrated door.

Both of the children stared at the snake like man before them. However their reaction to the man was completely opposite. One stared at the man with tears of fear streaming down his face, while the other looked at the man with admiration. The boy found the snake mans power fascinating surely he must be strong if he could knock down the door like that.

Voldemort was shocked by the boy's reaction it was as if he wasn't afraid at all, in fact it seemed as if the boy was enjoying himself.

What shocked him the most was how the boy didn't seem to be mocking him; he seemed to be admiring him.

The whole ordeal bought Voldemort's advance to a halt.

_What is wrong with this child he should fear me, but instead he laughs and smiles. This is odd in all my life I have never seen a child such as this. Maybe this is a sign I mean one of them is supposed to be the child of the light yet one looks at a man of true evil with admiration._ Voldemort made a move to point the wand at the Felix's head. _This one however cowers in fear and seems to recognize me as a threat a not an ally._

Suddenly Voldemort snapped his wand toward Harry. _His actions show he is not the child the prophecy speaks of. Maybe I could use this to my advantage. _

Voldemort stared hard at Harry "Yes I know exactly what I shall do."

Voldemort ran his wand up his arm muttering a cutting spell. He watched as the blood began to slowly leak from the wound.

With that done he sent a light cutting curse toward Harry's forehead, the cut took the shape of a lightning bolt. He levitated the blood from his arm and let it float towards Harry. Before the dark liquid could enter the cut on his forehead Voldemort began to utter the words to an ancient blood ritual.

"Blood of my mother and her mother before her, let your blood run through his veins and let my soul and his become one."

The ritual required that he and Harry combine their blood and souls so in essence he would become more than blood. The only downfall to the ritual was that it did not go into full effect for three years he had to wait, but that did not bother him in the slightest.

The blood began to flow unnaturally towards the cut in Harry's forehead. When the blood entered Harry and Voldemort were enveloped in a bright red glow, as their souls began to intertwine with each other.

Harry stared in amazement at the bright light, while a small tingling sensation made its way through his body. The light began to change colors rapidly and Harry could hardly hear the sound of his brother wailing in the crib next to him.

When the light finally began to dim Voldemort was bent over breathing heavily, he was in intense pain; the ritual had at least not caused any pain to the boy.

Voldemort straightened wearily; He pointed his wand toward the red haired boy and smiled gleefully.

_My plan will work perfectly I will rid the world of my only threat then send his brother to one of my servants. They will raise the boy until the three years are complete and then I shall train him as my heir._

His plan was perfect all he had to do now was send the other boy into oblivion and everything would be complete. Voldemort walked closer to the red head and aimed his wand directly between the boys eyes.

He smiled villainously and uttered the words that would change the wizarding world forever "Avada Kedavra"

When the words left his mouth he immediately knew it was a mistake. The green light collided with Felix's forehead, but before Voldemort could celebrate a victory a golden light sped back at him with the force of a bullet.

Voldemort wasn't able to move fast enough and was hit by the incoming beam. The light barreled into his chest causing him to fly back with such force that he was thrown through the nursery wall.

Voldemort lay on the hallway floor; his entire body was numb with agonizing pain. He knew that he would soon pass out from the pain and that under no circumstances was he to be found in a position of weakness like that. He forced his body up right and began searching for his wand.

The dark lord found his wand lying next to him on the ground. Voldemort stood and looked into the gaping hole in the nursery wall. What he saw shocked him the red head boy still sat up wailing in his crib.

Voldemort swayed slightly on his feet, it wasn't possible the boy had to be dead. Voldemort shook the cobwebs from his head; he didn't dare send another curse at the boy. The snake like man glared into the room for one last minute looking between his new found heir and the definite child of the prophecy before letting out a strangled cry and painfully apparating to his hideout at Malfoy Manor.

When Lily and James apparated back into back into their home in Godric's Hollow they immediately knew something was wrong. The two parents ran up the stairs to the nursery only to find the door laying in shambles and their children sitting upright in their cribs.

Lily walked over to her oldest son's bed; Harry sat quietly although the pain in his new scar was almost unbearable. James made his way over to Felix he quietly examined the boys scar in the shape of an 'S'; he was pulled out of his silent examination by an almost silent crack.

The Potters weren't surprised when Albus Dumbledore entered the room. He immediately cast spells on the two children, not even giving any indication that he saw his two former students standing in the room.

"Well Albus which one is it," Lily said in an exasperated voice.

Dumbledore examined the two and made a decision that was already made millions of years ago.

"James, Lily, the boy who lived Felix Potter."

With those words the world's fate was sealed.


	2. Dreams

**October 31****st**** 1984, Potter Manor**

Harry bolted upright on his bed, sweat poured down his small face. He reached over to the nightstand at his side, hand searching desperately for his glasses. Finding them he set them shakily onto his face.

He had another dream tonight. They had become more frequent in the past months. They were always exactly the same, even the smallest details never changed. The dreams would cause him to wake just as he had tonight, scared, sweating and confused. As bad as they were he would never call them nightmares. The best word to describe them would be unnerving. They always were the same way…

_**Harry would be walking through the woods surrounding Potter Manor. It was dark except for the white light emanating from the full moon up above. The air was cool and a light mist coated the woods. An eerie silence hung in the air making the feeling of loneliness prominent**_

_**Harry walked towards the lake that sat in the center of the woods. A loud hissing noise broke through the silence making him jump. He followed the sound until he came across a large green snake. The snake looked at him as if considering whether or not he should be trusted. Then the snake tilted its head indicating for Harry to follow it. **_

_**The snake led Harry down the path that led to the lake. The moon shined down onto the lake where a man stood at the edge. He was tall and slender with hair that fell down to his shoulders. His most prominent feature was his bright red eyes, which bore into Harry's.**_

_**Man and boy stared at each other for what seemed liked hours until finally the man broke the silence. **_

"_**Hello Harry." Two words that was all it took. Harry fell to one knee his head bowed showing respect for a man whose name he didn't even know. **_

"_**Rise boy you needn't bow to me you are far above that." The man's voice sounded like silk with a slight hiss. **_

_**Standing Harry looked at the man and asked the same question he did every night "Who are you?"**_

_**The answer was always the same "The real question is who are you." The man would laugh; it was a loud sinister sound.**_

_**Harry ran towards the lake and fell to his knees. Instead of the usual emerald his eyes were a dark red much like the man's. He turned in the direction of the laughter only to find the man no longer standing there. Instead he found himself face to face with the snake, which would open it mouth as if to swallow him hole.**_

Harry would wake up in cold sweat with questions whizzing through his head.

Harry bought his cover up to wipe off his face. Sighing he rolled lazily out of bed hoping that the rest of his day would be better though he highly doubted it.

Today was the Potters annual Halloween part although the holiday was only a backdrop for the real celebration. It was the third anniversary of Felix Potter's defeat of Lord Voldemort; witches and wizards across the world would flock to attend.

This day was the banes of Harry's existence. On a normal day he was lucky enough to get five minutes of his parents attention, but the most he'd ever gotten on this day was thirty seconds. He also had to endure guest looking at him quizzically, trying hard to pretend they knew who he was. Though most people were outright shocked the Felix even had a sibling.

His parent's lack of interest hardly bothered him anymore in fact the less James noticed him the better. He had little patience when it came to Harry, any chance he had to belittle and ridicule him he took. He even went as far as to use magic to humiliate him.

Their neglect had made Harry very independent and he matured far beyond his age. He could do things that most 4 year olds could not. He could cook better than most of the house-elves and his reading skills were that of a first year Hogwarts student. He was able to control his bouts of accidental magic whenever they came and they had been coming more often. Avoiding James's abuse had made him good at blending into shadows. His best attribute was his way with words.

Manipulating people came as naturally to him as breathing. He was handsome for his age with a strong jaw and high cheekbones his face had a distinct look. What really sold people were his eyes, the emerald green eyes were the only thing Harry was happy to have inherited from his mother. His looks, silver tongue and nearly perfect control over his emotions allowed him to be a master manipulator.

At the twins 4th birthday party (which was mostly a party for Felix) Harry had convinced a guest to set off fireworks inside the house. He told the man that everything in Potter Manor was protected by an anti-burning charm. The chaos that ensued made Harry laugh until he could hardly breath. He later read in the _Daily Prophet _that the man had been sentenced to two months in Azkaban, which only added to his previous amusement.

Today however, Harry had no desire to cause mischief. No, today he wanted to talk to his best friends about his dreams.

His friends were Ron and Ginny Weasley. The to redheads were the only people in the world Harry cared about. When they met they just fit, it was as if something wanted them to be together.

Ron was much like Harry in the sense that he was the neglected child. His twin Robert was Felix's best friend. It was through him that the Weasleys maintained a strong relationship with the ever-exclusive Potters. So his parents catered to him making sure he was happy with what little money they had.

Ron never really had the sense of family that most of the Weasleys had. The lack of compassion he received from his parents elsewhere. There was also the fact that he harbored a secret dislike of muggles.

It started when Molly took him and Robert into the village surrounding the Burrow. Ron managed to wander off into a nearby park where a few local boys were playing. He had been carrying a chocolate frog that the muggle boys found extremely interesting. It wasn't much of a fight; the boys pushed and kicked him sending blows all over his small body. When it was said and done Ron walked away with two missing teeth and three broken ribs. From then on Ron rarely ventured into the village and harbored a distinct distaste of anyone non-magical.

Ginny was much like her brother. Being the only girl and the youngest she often found herself being coddled and underestimated, she hated it. Other than Ron her brothers annoying and would often turn down her attempts to join them in various activities.

She also disliked her family's affection for muggles. While she didn't hate them like Ron, she didn't like the way her father held them on some strange pedestal. Muggles lacked the power that wizards had and from the moment of her birth Ginny was attracted to power. That's what originally drew her to Harry; the raw power that came from him was something of myths. Ginny didn't know why she could feel it, but she had and naturally she went along with it'

The three children spent as much time together as possible. It wasn't hard since the Weasleys were something of a fixed structure in the Potter household. The trio knew everything about each other they kept no secrets at all.

This is why Ron and Ginny already knew about the dreams. What Harry really wanted to talk about was he should do about them. His family would be no help, they barley looked at him. There were no other people he trusted enough to confide in. Plus he already knew what he wanted to do he just needed a bit of reassurance.

Tonight he planned to go into the woods to see if his dreams held any weight to them if there was then he would find out who the an was once and for all.

Harry rolled out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of old sweat pants. He checked the watch he had found in his attic the a few months before. It was 4:30 pm guest would begin arriving soon and he would have to get ready.

Walking into the hallway he was met with a blast of loud noise. Music was playing very loudly throughout the entire house it was coupled with shouts from Lily and James. Harry crept to the top of the stairs and looked down at the chaos below. Everyone was scrambling to finish with last minute details and preparations.

Harry immediately fled back into his room. There was nothing worse than Lily and James Potter during event preparation especially on when it was an event as big as this one.

Sighing Harry stripped and walked into the bathroom connected to his room. He hoped that by the time he got out everything would be ready and the first guest would have arrived.

The hot water helped clear Harry's mind, for a moment his dreams were forgotten and all his troubles went away. This only lasted for an instant and then he was worrying again. Something about today felt off like everything was going to change and life, as he knew it would never be the same again. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing life at the moment wasn't very good for him. An uncaring family only two real friends there wasn't much about his life he wouldn't want to change. The question was if this change would benefit or hinder him. What good would it do to trade in one shitty life for another?

The water had become cold and Harry wagered that the first guest had already arrived. Stepping out of the shower Harry ran a hand through his raven black hair. Looking into the mirror Harry started to wonder where his certain aspects of his appearance came from. Overall he looked much like his father; a slim frame, knobby knees, and unruly black hair all screamed Potter, but little details had become different.

His eyes were less wide set than James, his bones a bit more sharp. These little things bothered him because they didn't come from his mother's side either; green eyes were the only things he had ever inherited from her. No, these features came from on outside source and they had become more prominent over the past few months. Harry wasn't a fool; this change in appearance had something to do with his recurring dreams. That's why tonight was so important if he could figure out who the man was then maybe he could get some answers.

Walking back into his room Harry put on a long-sleeve dress shirt and black dress plants with a dark red robe on top. He tried brushing his hair, but that was pointless. Making sure everything was in order he headed down stairs.

His prediction had been right. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sat laughing with James and Lily in the living room. Felix was sat firmly on his mothers lap playing with whatever new toy his godfather bought over.

Harry's presence went unnoticed as he made his way into the kitchen. The group continued to laugh at whatever immature joke Sirius had made. He was halfway across the room before the doorbell rang and James got up to answer it.

The Weasleys had arrived. Robert was the first one through the door running toward where Felix on Lily's lap. The twins were next Harry noted that George's hair was dyed a bright blue. Bill, Charlie and Percy followed more composed than their younger siblings. The two elder Weasleys walked in trailed by Ron and Ginny.

Robert had already started admiring Felix's newest toy "Wow is that the new qudditch world cup model?" The admiration in his voice was sickening.

Ginny and Ron made there way over to where Harry was standing. The two redheads pulled Harry into a hug.

"Are they getting any better?" Ron questioned in a low whisper.

Harry pulled away from them "No, but they're not getting worse either." He tilted his head toward the stairs gesturing for them to follow him to his room.

The trio made there way past the group and towards the stairs. Nothing was said to them as they left; either no one noticed or no one cared. None of them said anything as they made there way to Harry's room. It was odd normally they would ben talking about things that happened after they saw each other last. This silence made them all anxious to get to Harry's room and talk things out.

Harry opened the door to his room letting Ron and Ginny go in ahead of him before locking the door behind him. He took his usual spot on his bed next to Ginny; Ron pulled the chair out from Harry's desk.

"What's going on Harry?" Ginny's face was etched with worry.

A determined look passed Harry's face" I don't know, but I'm going to find out tonight."

The two redheads sat silent waiting for Harry to explain. Harry covered his face with his hands; this was going to be hard to explain.

"I think the only way to figure this thing out is to go at it head on." He tried to gauge their emotions, but their faces remained blank. "I'm going to the woods tonight."

Ginny spoke first "Are you sure Harry?" It was a simple question, but it shook Harry to the core.

The truth was that he wasn't sure. He was basing this all on superstition and gut feelings, but he wasn't one to back down from something once he set his mind to it.

"I have to do this guys, it may change my life your lives. What if this man is the answer to all our problems? We may be able to leave these lives behind. You just have to trust me, when have I ever let you down?"

"We won't stop you Harry" said Ron.

Ginny nodded "Do whatever it is you need to do, just be careful please."

Harry broke out into a grin; he knew he could rely on them. Harry doubted he would ever find better friends than these two. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Ron laughed, "What kind of friends do you think we are Potter."

The trio laughed for five minutes straight. They laughed trying not to think about the fact that one of them might never come back.

Time went by fast as the three children sat in Harry's room talking and occasionally playing. It was easy for them to fall into rhythms like this just hanging out and talking. Times like these made Harry wish he could just freeze time and never worry about anything ever again.

Harry looked up from where he lay with his head on Ginny's lap. The night sky held nothing but clouds; not a single star was visible. Standing up Harry stretched getting rid of all the kinks in his body. He strode over to the window staring out into the night.

He stared out the window for a few minuets before turning to look at his friends "It's time."

The two siblings looked at each other and nodding at Harry. The trio walked downstairs where the party was in full swing. Guest had started to get rowdy and the three had to hold hands to make it through the crowd.

They made it out to the deck where the number of guest was significantly lower. Ginny and Ron walked with him to the edge of the woods. Harry stared down the path leading into the woods a light fog had begun to settle on the ground.

"It's the same as the dreams" Harry whispered. Looking into the woods was daunting and Harry had started to shake. Ginny and Ron both wrapped their arms around him tightly.

"It'll be okay Harry you'll see." Ginny's words had the desired affect. Harry immediately stopped shaking and pulled away.

Harry nodded determinedly "Okay I'm ready. I promise I'll see you guys again."

With that Harry turned and marched confidently into the woods. Ready to face whatever fate had in store for him

The sense of Déjà vu that Harry felt walking through the woods was creepy. The mist, the air everything was exactly as his dreams now he only needed to wait for the other events to play out.

It didn't take long for it to happen. He'd only walked for about ten minutes before the hissing began. He followed it just as he had in his dreams, when he reached the creature he even stuck his hand out to pet it. The snake didn't beckon for him to follow like it had in his dreams. instead it started to slither off toward the lake.

When they arrived the man was standing just as he had in Harry's dreams. Harry approached him cautiously. The man turned and their eyes locked the same as they always did.

"Hello Harry."

This time Harry stood unmoving before asking the question he always asked, "Who are you?"

The only laughed, "Have you answered the question I asked you"

Harry smirked, "I'm Harry Potter and you're my father."

A small smile ghosted across the man's face. "Very good my boy, I knew you would be bright."

The man bought his hand up to touch Harry's forehead. He muttered some words under his breath and Harry found himself on the ground writhing in pain.

"It will only hurt for a few seconds don't worry; though if you're too join me you will need a higher tolerance of pain."

Harry stopped shaking before taking a few breaths and standing up. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?"

"Watch your tone boy; a temper is a good thing, but only if you direct it towards the right people." The man's face had become hard.

"I'm sorry sir it's just that you took me by surprise." Harry felt ashamed it wasn't something he was used to feeling.

"Not to worry we all make mistakes, just be sure not to make it again." The man's face softened. "Now let's get to business shall we. I am Lord Voldemort the heir of Slytherin."

The shock on Harry's face was plain to see, "But you're dead Felix killed you three years ago."

"That is a common misconception; I was merely injured that night. Fools! To think a mere child could kill me." Pure rage showed on Voldemort's face; it chilled Harry to the bone

"No I was not killed that knight, but my plans were disrupted." The man turned to look back out at the lake. "That night I preformed a blood ritual; it combined our blood and souls son."

"Why? What purpose did it serve?"

"I wanted an heir and you were the perfect candidate. There was something in you that night something special you understood power when you saw it." Voldemort had a far away look to it.

"The ritual takes three years to complete my blood has slowly been creeping through your body. I had planned on taking you that night, but then your brother somehow thwarted my attack."

The sudden change in looks suddenly became clear to Harry. A set of DNA had been added to his gene pool.

"Where were you going to take me?" That was the most important question to Harry.

"I was going to take you to be raised by an associate of mine he has a son who is your age. You would have been groomed to be my heir until the ritual was complete." Voldemort appeared slightly annoyed at having to discuss his failed plans.

"With this disruption the plan has changed. You may come with me for long periods of time I can give you whatever you desire you shall never know want. I will also train you to be my heir I can make you one of the world's most powerful wizards with enough training."

"You said long periods of time why not full time?" Harry questioned

"Even with your lack of parenting the Potter's would eventually note your absence. By staying here you can keep up appearances, but also pass on valuable information."' A wicked grin came onto the dark lords face.

"Okay what if I agree to go there are two people who will help me work better. If they train by my side they will undoubtedly become some of your best soldiers." This was deal breaking for Harry

"I assume you are speaking about the Weasley siblings?" Harry nodded. "They may come, but only if they are willing to do as I say and train as I wish."

"Of course."

"Then are you ready to start a new life a better one?" The dark lord asked a smile playing on his lips.

"I've been ready for the last three years."

"Good then let's go." Voldemort held out his hand, which Harry grasped firmly. With a crack they were gone and the world as Harry knew it was never the same.


End file.
